1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a macro lens suitable for a single-lens reflex camera and a digital camera, an optical apparatus using the macro lens, and a method for manufacturing the macro lens.
2. Related Background Art
There has been proposed a macros lens capable of taking a picture of an object locating at a position from infinity to a close distance such as Japanese Patent Publication No. 3429562. Moreover, there has been proposed a macro lens having a vibration reduction function such as Japanese Patent Publication No. 3141681.
However, since the conventional macro lens disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 3429562 has a large moving amount for focusing, the lens barrel has become large, and optical performance has not been sufficient. Moreover, in the conventional macro lens disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 3141681, optical performance over the entire focusing range from infinity to a close distance has not been sufficient, and optical performance upon vibration reduction has not been sufficient.